


Unrequited

by Not_the_losechesters2208



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_losechesters2208/pseuds/Not_the_losechesters2208
Summary: “turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun.” Romeo and Julie- William Shakespeare





	Unrequited

I fell in love Today, or perhaps I’ve always been in love, but today it became clear, we read the classic Romeo and Juliet in English literature, two people so desperately in love but yet their love is forbidden.  
To be in love and to know it is wrong is a burden I would not wish upon anyone. But to have a love so forbidden and have it unrequited to you is unbearable.  
I sat and observed as he gave her that perfect cheeky smirk and she melted like butter, I watched as she floated to him as if he were a siren of the seas, I sat in silence as he whispered in her ear but I looked away as she left on his arm.  
Now I sit and await his return when he shall wander in proudly and proclaim his victory in unmerciful detail and all I shall wish to do is scream that it should be me in her place. It should be me he walks with proudly on arm, it should be me receiving that animalistic grin and it should be me he boasts about victoriously. It should be me. But alas is never shall be, for I am forbidden from ever touching those lips and tasting his sweet kiss but in my dreams he is mine and mine alone.  
As I lay down my head and allow my mind to drift, it always spirals around those forest deep eyes, the kind of green you only find deep in the springtime, those constellations spread across his face in the form of a million beautiful freckles, how I’d wish to taste them, run my tongue across them and taste the sweet sweat that lingers on them, or to trace across them with the very tip of my finger creating perfect little patterns where they connect, a beauty far greater than the stars for all of him is the gift of perfection. How does something so beautiful fill my heart and soul with such sorrow? But in my dreams he is mine and mine alone.  
As my mind clears and I begin to drift I am awoken by the sound of the door closing sharply, I snap my eyes open and they land on those forest greens sparkling in the cheap yellow light. His face coated by the familiar magenta blush that always comes of a few too many shots of Jack. The smell hits me like a punch the gut, her flowery perfume and natural sweet aromas rolling off of him. Why is he such a slut for the world but never for me, the whole world worthy of a touch I will forever be denied.  
He flops down onto the bed adjacent to mine, still fully clothed and of course it is my responsibility to ensure his comfort as I slip out of my own bed and assist him in taking off his boots, coat and jeans. I attempt to angle him into his bed my eyes casting over those bare legs, his thighs so strong but scared from fights he had no right to be part of. Always the alpha male, but perhaps that is part of his appeal? I throw the blanket back over him and step silently to my own bed, laying my head back on my pillow those forest eyes filling my mind, for in my dreams he is mine and mine alone.


End file.
